Kirigakure Marshlands 06-02-2014
'Participants' KaminariKaito (Senju Kanon) CastielCaoin (Uchiha Katsuro) Kare (Hoshigaki Viktor) 'An Afternoon in Kirigakure's Marshlands' Kaminari Kaito: Kanon had taken a long time away from socializing from anyone since the day that he had won the exams. In a sort of exile he would train the whole time hoping to become stronger. His thoughts for doing this were to make sure that the next time he saw Akiyo he would be ready to take him down like he should have had the chance to do in the exams. The sun was high in the sky as Kanon stood in his normal training habitat and doing his kenjutsu training, however something was different this time. He was combining them with his other techniques such as the Double Suicide Decapitation Technique. Quickly he was diving into the ground and coming up under logs and dragging them into the ground until all but about an inch was left visible above the ground. Immediately he would turn and slice the "head" off of the log in a swift flowing motion. A smile would grace his face as he laughs a bit and walks a few feet away to start the practice again. The wind would kick up a bit of dust that was sent into his thick black hair and past his small yellow eyes that shined like a full moon in the sun's radiance. His flak jacket would waver a bit in the small breeze as his leg warmers followed suit. Readying his blade again he would begin forming hand seals. Castiel Caoin: Katsuro would walk along the road, he was attempting to go to the marshlands today. His hand moved around to his pouches while he checked for his tool, the kunai, the tags, etc. His eyes going to the sky as he walked, it was hot and the sun was out but it was a beautiful day. He closed his eyes and began to think about the recent things that had happen, his third tomoe awakening, how the Uchiha Jounin nearly destroyed him and how he could feel the fire still burning on his skin, he moved along the road removing some of the bandages on his arms revealing the burn scars but leaving the ones on his chest as he takes a sip from his canteen. He gets to the marsh and sees a boy popping in and out of the ground, he heard that the tree hugger won the Chunnin games, which made him intrigued. He walked over and waved to the boy when he popped out of the ground, “Hey.” he said pleasantly. Kare: It was early in the afternoon in Kirigakure and there was a faint fog lingering around from last night’s heavy fog. The villagers were wide awake and heading out to the village commercial center to open up their shops and ready their food carts, even the young shinobi were running through the street to head to the Academy. “I was never that excited to go to the Academy… I wish I had that lively spirit these children have…” Viktor said to himself in a low tone, so that only he could hear himself. He rested his head against the cement wall behind him and exhaled, his chest collapsing as the cool minty air made its way out of his mouth. Turning his head slightly to the left, he would spit something from his mouth and a swallow would swoop down to catch it before it landed onto the ground. The swallow would bounce around in front of Viktor, chirping in a high pitch and then freeze for a moment, staring up at him with its beady little black eyes. *Chirp Chirp* “Here ya go…” Viktor would lean over, holding a bundle of peppermint leaves in his hand. The swallow hesitantly bounced a few steps further and peck at his palm, eventually taking hold of the lush green peppermint leaves and taking off into the sunny sky. “I think it's time I go put these muscles to work.” He thought to himself and began to make way to the Marshlands. While following the path of damp soil to the Marshlands, he checked his inventory just in case he ran into any bandits or rogue shinobi on the way there. Viktor would reach into the pouch strapped onto his backside, the sound of metal clashing against each other as he maneuvered the shuriken around, echoed through the empty area. “Shuriken… Check.” With his other hand he popped the hood on his thigh pouch and ran his finger over the metal rings of his kunai. “Kunai… Check.” He would run his fingers along his belt, gracefully passing over the smoke bombs and reaching over to the handle of his straight sword, swiftly unsheathing it, giving it a twirl around his hand and sheathing it. “Smoke bombs and straight sword… Check. Looks like I’m good to go.” He thought to himself. Shortly after, he would arrive at the Marshlands and catch sight of two shinobi already in the area. His nostrils would flare up, catching the scent of dry blood from the shinobi with burns on his arms. “Stay focused…” He shook his head and then proceeded to watched the two as he leaped up into the air, sending chakra to the soles of his feet and planting them onto the trunk of a tree. He’d walk up and take a seat on the branch, his feet dangling. Kaminari Kaito: Finishing the last seal he would jump up and dive into the earth as if it were water. Swimming toward the log, Kanon would feel the dirt and rock brush by his face and around his body as he glides through the tough terrain as if it were liquid. His speed would pick up as he got closer to the log, but then slows down about five feet out just slow enough to not make much sound at all. He was sneaking up on a log. How stupid did that sound to someone watching this? Oh well he would come within about a foot from the log and then launch out at it in a jolt as he grabs the "feet" and drags it down into the ground to around it's "head" area. Once this is done Kanon would burst up out of the ground and in one swift flick of his wrist he would lob off the head of the log and roll off the ground and to his feet once again. Smiling once more he would take a short break to stretch and relax. Castiel Caoin: He stood there waiting for a reply but seemed to be ignored as the boy went back under the ground again. He shrugged and moved over to one of the slashed logs that were upright and sat on the end of it, as he would reach into his pack and grab his canteen and an apple. He took a bite from the apple and washed it down with some water as he looked over his shoulder to see a Genin begin to walk their way. He knew it was a Genin from the size of the boy and the new looking headband, but what caught his eye honestly was the skin color. His mind immediately went to Ehiki and he sighed realizing he hasn't seen her in a while. He stood to his feet and walked toward the boy, his black hair covering his face as the burn scars went up his body and there was light scaring even over his cheek and chin. It would heal perfectly as the arm wouldn't heal great. He walked closer and yelled up to him- Hey, who might you be- he asked getting right to the point without reservation. His hand staying on his side as the apple was brought to his mouth and he took a bite again. Kare: Viktor would remain on the branch, analyzing the shinobi, as he sunk into the ground, vanishing from sight. “Hmm… He must have an affinity to Earth.” He thought to himself. His eye widened in surprise, as the shinobi dragged the log into the ground and sprung out while swiftly slicing the exposed part of the log clean off. “Skilled in Kenjutsu as well, then again, what shinobi of Kirigakure isn’t.” He smirked and thought for a moment. Everything went black in his mind and all he could see was the silhouette of Kisame Hoshigaki resting Samehada over his shoulder and a pile of dead shinobi serving as a stool for him. He shook his head, washing away the image of his idol and returned to stalk the shinobi that were on the ground below him, in silence. He watched as the other shinobi began to make way to him and waited for him to come within range. Viktor remained silent, listening to the shinobi as he asked for him to identify himself. “Hoshigaki Viktor, Genin of Kirigakure.” He responded shortly after the shinobi was done, in a mildly deep and raspy tone. Unintentionally, his tongue would slide along his teeth as the scent of the dried blood made its way back into his nose. “And you are?” He would say, rubbing his nostril openings with the back of his palm. Kaminari Kaito: Stretching a bit, Kanon would look around and see two guys standing off a distance away from him. Noticing that one was blue skinned and the other was wrapped in bandages. His eyes would tell him that the one guy was a Hoshigaki and the other was the boy from Kiri with the last name Uchiha. He had remembered this as his Clan leader told him he should stay away from the Uchiha clan if at all possible. He didn't think they were dangerous, but he wouldn't ignore the warning of an elder. With that in mind he would take off back toward the village for the rest of the night. Castiel Caoin: Katsuro smirked as he said the name, “Yup just like Ehiki.” he thought to himself as he looked back to see the tree hugger looking over, a weird look in his eye and he realized it was like his elders stories his mom said about the Senju and Uchiha wars. He then turned over to the boy and said “Katsuro Uchiha, Kirigakure Chunnin.” He said straight forwardly. He then waited for the Senju to come over before he would sit at the base of the tree and offer the both of them apples as they got over, They would surely do something fun for training if not a nice big fight which in the end would serve as a slight issue for this Genin. Out of nowhere his mind ran to his mom and he jumped up “Crap I forgot I had to help her today, we go to the grave tomorrow, I'll be back later!” He ran off at a high speed using his speed to his advantage. Kare: “Uchiha Katsuro…” He repeated to himself and watched as Katsuro darted off, yelling something about helping his mother and a grave. Viktor didn’t pay much attention to what he had said and soon realized that he was the only one remaining in the Marshlands. “I guess I’ll stick around for a while longer, enjoy the silence.” He said to himself and then proceeded to leap off the tree and landing flat on his feet. The fog would begin to grow as the night was approaching, but it didn’t bother him much. Viktor would retrieve one of his kunai and grip it tightly, just in case someone were to be lurking in the perimeter of his location and attempted to ambush him. 'End Results' Senju Kanon has sharpened his skill with his blade as well as becoming better acquainted with "Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique". Uchiha Katsuro and Hoshigaki Viktor are now acquaintances.